This invention is related to golf cart and club assemblies and more particularly to a collapsible golf cart adapted to carry a set of interchangeable golf heads, each of which can be connected to a common shaft.
Conventional golf bags have a height accommodating the length of a full size golf club. The combined overall length of the bag and the clubs is such that they are cumbersome and difficult to store in the trunk of compact automobiles.
The prior art discloses golf clubs in which a shaft can be connected to a set of interchangeable heads depending on the nature of the stroke that the golfer is planning. Such interchangeable clubs have not achieved significant commercial success. Pertinent prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,946,134 to W. L. Dyce; U.S. Pat. No. 782,955 to Emens; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,206,205 to G. H. McLaghlin.